


I Would Give You The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Secrets, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny surprises Steve for his birthday, Does he like it, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	I Would Give You The World:

*Summary: Danny surprises Steve for his birthday, Does he like it, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams knew that he has the perfect present for Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover, He arranged it, so it was looking great, & perfect. He can't wait to surprise his lover, as soon as he could.

 

Steve knew that he could trust Danny, The Blond never gave him a reason not to, So, He is gonna show him the same respect, & for now, He is gonna let Danny have his secret, & not pressure him, cause it would lead into disaster, which both men didn't want. He knew that the loudmouth detective would tell him in time, when he is ready to. The Couple went to do their own thing, & meet up whenever they can.

 

Finally, Danny was all set up for Steve's gift, & for his birthday dinner, He really outdid himself, which made him feel so good, Cause he loves Steve, & he deserved it for all that he does for everyone around him, He blindfolded Steve, got him into the car, & they went off to their destination. Danny had a smile on his face, cause he knew what Steve's reaction is gonna be.

 

When they got to their destination, The Beach, Danny told Steve to take off the blindfold, The Five-O Commander was amazed at how beautiful everything looked, & he arranged for a dance floor to be there, "Danno, Thank you, This is amazing", He said with a smile lighting up his face, which made Danny feel very good, as he watched his lover take it all in.

 

"Babe, I would give you the world, If it means keeping that smile on your face, You deserve it, Happy Birthday, I love you", Danny said, as they shared a kiss, Steve returns it without hesitation, & said, "I love you", "Come on, I want to dance with you, Before we sit down for dinner", & they did just that, as they enjoyed their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
